warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BeautifulSnowfur
Hi! I haven't edited to my Wikia fur* a loong time now! So my fanfiction is coming along nicely (that is not normal of me to say "coming along nicely, lol). But I still haven't finished the first chapter, due to me trying to make it as realistic as possible (I am a purrfectionist). I just wanted to post something else so that my Wikia account won't expire or whatever. I know a lot of you have said in the comments that it won't happen, but better to be safe than sorry. :) So all that I will say about my fanfic is that it is about a gray ThunderClan cat named Mistykit (I am drawing a picture of her, I will take a photo of the pic and put it here on Wikia when I am done drawing it, if none of you mind), she has a tortoishell sister named Leopardkit and a red-furred brothter named Foxkit. Mistykit's mother is named Pebblefrost. Pebblefrost has broken the Warrior Code and has taken a mate from RiverClan, her mate's name is (I forgot what it was. Oh yes, I remember, I think it's) Thistlefur. Her and Thistlefur's children are the three I have just mentioned in the last few sentences. Pebblefrost has other kits from another mate, but he died and that is why she is mates with Thistlefur now. I havn't come up fur a name for her deceased mate yet. I'll think of one soon, though. Also, this fanfiction takes place a long time ago, before SkyClan was driven out of the forest. I thought it would be cool to add SkyClan to all four of the clan aliegances. I love warrior stories that take place long ago, :) The only reason I started writing my (nameles, fur now, :( ) fanfiction in the first place, is because if I had a choice of what unrealistic place to be, and what animal or person to be -in real life-, I would choose to be a warrior of ThunderClan. But, -''very'' unfortunately- that's impossible, so to make it feel like I actually am ''a ThunderClan warrior, I am writing a fanfiction. Maybe that's why a lot of you fan fiction writers are writing your own stories, but idk. So anyways, when I first thought of writing my fanfic, I was only doing it because I wanted to feel like I was an actual warrior of ThunderClan. (Before I even heard of Warrior fanfics, I was scared that it would be ilegal to write it, because my fanfiction takes place in the same forest, the same Clans, the same everything, that is in Erin Hunter's books! But then, I have read a lot of people's fanfiction stories here on wikia, and most of them take place in the same forest ''and ''use the same Clans. So now I know that it is okay to so-called "steal" :) Thats all for today's blog! :) P.S: Umm, this is what is at the top of the "edit" thing, from where I am writing all this: '"This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts by using four tildes (BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 01:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC)) or clicking the http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080308200536/warriors/images/2/2b/Signa.jpgbutton."' I don't understand what that means, or why I have to do that, but ookaay. : (weird) BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 01:39, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Fanfiction Hi there, Snowfur! I noticed your recent blog postings, and I feel that I have to tell you that the NOT Policy, fanfiction isn't allowed on this wiki. We're an encyclopedia, not a place for original thoughts/works/ect, such as fanfiction. However, you can go to Google, and search for ''loads of other places to publish your fanfiction. You just can't post it here. Oh, hi! So I saw your blog on fanfictions and I didn't know that there is a fanfiction section of warriors wiki. See a long time I wrote a fan fiction for my friend and never thought of posting it. I just don't know where I can do this on this website. It'd be great if you helped, thanks!--Dustflame (talk) 18:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Opps, never mind, I just read the other post that I did not see, good luck publishing your fanfiction. --Dustflame (talk) 18:33, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't think that's true (the fact that you cant post fanfiction here on Wikia) because I went on Google and typed in "Warriors Wikia fanfiction, and it took me to a website (and it WAS on wikia) where it said something like, "write your fanfiction here! Write the title of your fanfiction here." and believe me, that was DEFINATELY on wikia, on this website. Also, another reason is, that there are probably thousands of fanfiction stores here on wikia! If people weren’t allowed to post fanfiction (using the fanfiction writing place that wikia provides) then wouldn't wikia somehow erase the fanfiction? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) :It's not allowed here, though. It's said in the NOT Policy, which you'd see that if you read it. If you post your fanfiction here, I will delete it. You probably saw Warriors Fanfic Wiki or something like that, which does allow it. We don't. So. . . . . You're saying that this http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanfiction_Wiki is not the same Wikia as the one that this talk page is on? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Nope. we're not the same wiki. The urls are different, the backgrounds, members, ect. That wiki allows fanfiction, and was the reason it was created. This one does not allow it, and we are for canon aspects of the series only. Oh. :(( ok so correct me if I'm wrong. Wikia is not just a website about Warriors, it can be about almost anything in life like video games, books, movies,etc. Right? And if I made an account on Warriors Wikia, then I won't have to make an account for... let's say Hunger Games Wikia, for example. Right? So if I wanted to use the Warriors Fanfiction Wikia, my username would still be BeautifulSnowfur. Right??? Mmhmm! Wikia is the "mother website", so to say, and there are thousands and thousands of other websites, called wikis, and they can be able a wide variety of things. Take my account for example, I made it on this wiki, but I also use it on other wikis, and I don't even have to make another username and password. That account can be globally used across Wikia! Your individual edits, however, will remain on whatever wiki you made those edits on. Like, I have around 48.5k edits here, while on the Pokemon wiki I have 174, and on another, I have 4k. Having one account just means it's easier to keep track of where you've edited, how much you've edited, ect. It's so much easier instead of having to remember five or six different passwords. Oh, wow! I got completely confused! When I first made my Wikia account, I made it on the Warriors Fanfiction Wikia, and then I somehow got confused and started going on this Warriors Wika instead! Now I have to somehow copy all my blog posts and post them to my Warriors Fanfiction Wikia page. How do I do that? Because every time I try to highlight something and right-click on it, it just gives me the option of pasting, and not copying.....? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) OH NO did you delete my blog post called Sunset? But I was going to copy it!!!!! And paste it to my fanfiction wikia page! Nooooo! But no offense to you, it was my fault that I didn't read the Warriors Wikia rules. But still, why didn't you warn me first??? BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:53, September 8, 2014 (UTC) D: BeautifulSnowfur (talk) 03:54, September 8, 2014 (UTC)